


A Wonderful Witch

by AkaShika



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Hermione, F/M, Library Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaShika/pseuds/AkaShika
Summary: "He's going to destroy you, Granger. He’s going to take everything that makes you who you are, everything that Weasley and Potter ignore and twist it into a Gordian knot that surrounds him and protects him from everyone and everything"





	A Wonderful Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Promt from[@littleredsiren3101](https://littleredsiren3101.tumblr.com/): "How long have you been standing there?" (Tomione)

“He’ll destroy you, Granger.”

Hermione froze for barely a second before she pulled the book she was reaching for down from the shelf.

“Why would you even care, Malfoy?” She asked as she turned to face him. He was leaning against a table, his arms crossed across his chest, watching her like she was about to bolt. He might be right, she thought to herself.

“He’s going to take everything that makes you who you are, everything that Weasley and Potter ignore and twist it into a Gordian knot that surrounds him and protects him from everyone and everything. You’re going to be the shield he uses against Potter, Dumbledore, the aurors, all of them.”

Hermione slammed the book onto the table. “Again, why do you care. I thought you’d be all for it. A silly little mudblood dying for your perfect Saviour of Purebloods.” She cast her glare at him and saw something in his eyes she never thought she’d be the one to see.

He was scared. 

She tilted her head to one side as she examined his face, the fear in his eyes, the set to his jaw that told her someone had put him up to it.

Slinking into his personal space, she put her hands on his shoulders, trailing them to the nape of his neck, twisting her fingers in his fine hair.

“I’m the most talented witch in this school,” She said quietly. To anyone looking in, it would look like two lovers having a quiet conversation, especially when Malfoy’s arms unfolded and his hands settled on her hips. “The only thing waiting for me when I leave this school with 10 N.E.W.T.s is a low level, low paying secretarial job where I watch people fuck up this world. At least until some half blood, or liberal pure blood proposes, then I’ll be expected to stay at home and raise children.” She waited for Malfoy to tell her she was wrong, that no one would expect her to do that. He didn’t. “With Tom, I’ll either die trying to change the world or I’ll be on top.” She stood on her toes so her mouth could reach his ear. “You could join us Draco, you could stand with us. Harry too, I know he’s the one who sent you here. Think about it.” She pulled out of the circle of his arms and turned to stride off.

As she turned the corner, she collided with Tom. He lifted her off her feet and pinned her to the bookshelf they were stood next to before ravaging her mouth. Her legs locked around his waist and she groaned as he pushed his cock against her.

“How long have you been standing here?” she asked him when released her mouth.

Tom rolled his hips against her, his eyes looking across to where Draco was stood, now with Harry. They were both too focused on their conversation to notice them but with a wave of his hand, Tom ensured they would go unnoticed completely.

“Long enough to know that you may have brought Dumbledore’s Golden Boy over to our side with you.” his lips wandered down her neck to the edge of her shirt on her collarbone “You wonderful witch. I chose better than I ever knew with you.” He captured her lips again as his hand snaked under her skirt. Within a few minutes he was swallowing the sound of her orgasm.

**Author's Note:**

> [Feel free to send me prompts on Tumblr](http://akashikadoesthings.tumblr.com)


End file.
